Kepercayan
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Dalam menjalin hubungan saling lah percaya. Karena, seperti selembar kertas yang sudah diremas, akan sulit untuk menjadi mulus kembali; demikian pula dengan Kepercayaan. RnR, please? No Need Flames.


**Kepercayaan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rate : K**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), dan yang lainnya yang readers temukan.**

**No Need Flames **

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura membuka suaranya perlahan. Tangan mungilnya meremas-remas syal rajutan yang dibuat ibunya natal lalu.

Pasangan muda itu tengah duduk bersama di salah satu sudut kafe yang cukup ramai di tengah kota. Meminum secangkir cokelat panas di malam menjelang natal, bukankah lebih baik? Ia duduk terpaku di kursinya yang bersebrangan dengan milik Sasuke. Meja bundar kecil terletak di antara mereka.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan, hn?" Suara dingin yang khas itu menyapu indera pendengaran Sakura seketika.

"Aku―" Sakura berhenti sejenak. Memantapkan hatinya.

_Haruskah aku katakan? _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Tak mengganggu―sama sekali. Terlebih Sasuke yang mempunyai tipikal dingin dan jarang bicara. Sakura tahu itu. Apa yang tak ia ketahui tentang Sasuke? Menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Selama waktu itu, Sakura mencoba untuk memahami Sasuke. Mulai dari hal kecil hingga hal besar mengenai kekasihnya. Mulai dari kegilaan Sasuke akan tomat, hingga kebiasaan tidurnya yang―mungkin, aneh. Menarik selimut hingga batas hidung. Lucu, bukan? Sakura mengetahui hal-hal itu dari setiap waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama kekasihnya hampir dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Jadi… apa, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. Mengayunkan tangannya perlahan untuk mangambil cangkir, dan menyesap kopi pahitnya―tanpa gula, tentu saja.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun, aku― maksudku," Terhenti. Lagi.

Sekelebat bayangan itu menghatui dirinya saat ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bahkan kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai dari rumah pun menguap begitu saja saat ia melihat wajah rupawan sang kekasih yang datang dengan sweater panjang yang mencapai pertengahan telapak tangannya. Sulit. Untuk sementara Sakura merasa oksigen yang tersaji di sudut kafe itu berkurang. Membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas. Benarkah karena kurangnya oksigen? Entahlah.

"Apakah aku hanya diundang untuk memandangimu yang menunduk?" Sasuke berucap. Sarkastik, memang.

"Tapi tanpa diundang Ino kau datang dan memandanginya yang sedang menangis di taman," Sakura berani mengucapkannya. Ia masih meremas syal merah muda yang di pangkuannya.

Sasuke membelalak, "Aku― Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Tak ingin menjawab tentangnya. Apakah Sasuke sesibuk itu dua tahun belakangan ini? Sampai tak memperhatikannya. Tak ingatkah dia bahwa taman kota terletak dekat dengan kantor tempat Sakura bekerja? Ia bukan menguntit―tidak. Apakah pulang kerja dengan penat yang menyerang dan melihat kekasihmu berada di taman dengan… gadis lain namanya menguntit?

"Kau bahkan tak melihatku yang berjalan di jalan setapak di taman," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap onix Sasuke.

"Aku―" Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ya, semuanya memang benar, saat Ino menangis ia menemaninya di taman. Tanpa di undang? Y-ya, memang Ino tak mengundangnya. Tapi…. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pandangan Sakura padanya; terluka, terlupakan, ter…sakiti.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun, selama ini hubungan kita hanya sebuah status. Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Aku mencoba bertahan dan memahami dirimu. Aku mencoba bertahan walaupun… aku merasa tersakiti. Selama waktu itu aku selalu menghafal setiap gerak gerikmu, setiap hal yang kau lakukan, semua makanan kesukaanmu, semua tanggal yang berhubungan denganmu. Setiap kau pergi keluar dengan Ino saat aku memintamu untuk menemaniku. Aku berani berkata aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. Tapi apa kau tahu semuanya? Tentang aku?" Sakura menyelesaikan semuanya. Semua yang harus dikatakannya. Ia berani menatap mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam.

"Aku tahu tentangmu, aku tahu kau suka strawberi, aku tahu kau suka warna merah muda, aku tahu kau―"

"Tapi apakah kau tahu saat aku menangis? Saat aku sendiri pergi ke taman? Saat kau lupa dengan janjimu bertemu di kafe dan membiarkanku menunggu selama lima jam penuh? Kau bahkan tak tahu saat aku sendirian." Sakura tetap berkata tenang. Setetes air mata jatuh indah ke pipinya. "Aku tahu hubungan kita penuh kebohongan. Tak seperti yang mereka lihat. Sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bersama di hari minggu dengan canda tawa yang hanya sandiwara." Air mata semakin banyak menganak sungai di pipinya. Pandangannya tak sedikit pun teralihkan dari mata Sasuke.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," Sasuke berkata dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Kau selalu mengulangnya saat aku begini, pernahkah aku mengucapkannya saat kau lupa dengan janjimu? Kau hanya bilang 'aku ada urusan' dan setelahnya menutup telponmu." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku memang bukan laki-laki yang romantis―"

"Tapi aku bisa menggenggam tangan Ino saat ia menangis. Kau bisa mngusap air matanya. Kau bisa memberikannya bunga mawar putih saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Saat aku menangis, kau bahkan tidak tahu saat aku menangis kan, Sasuke-kun? Kau bahkan lupa ulang tahunku jika Gaara tak memberitahukannya padamu." Sakura menjelaskan semua yang dilihatnya selama hubungan mereka. Tutur katanya masih lembut, tenang.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya benar, sangat benar. Tutur kata Sakura yang tenang membuat perasaannya teriris. Apakah ia setega itu? Membiarkan kekasihnya sendirian disaat ia dengan Ino―sahabat kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf jika memang dua tahun belakangan ini aku hanya mengganggumu. Karenanya, aku rasa… cukup sampai disini saja. Terima kasih kau mau mengisi hari-hariku belakangan ini. Semuanya." Sakura berkata dan beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dengan langkah tenangnya.

"Saku―" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura di depan kafe.

"Maaf, Sakura. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi, aku bisa memperbaikinya." Sasuke berkata dengan menggenggam hangat tangan Sakura. Butiran-butiran salju mulai kembali turun dari langit.

"Tak ada yang harus diperbaiki, Sasuke. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita harus memulai masing-masing mulai saat ini." Sakura berkata dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau… tak percaya lagi denganku?" Sasuke bertanya tak percaya.

"**Seperti selembar kertas yang sudah diremas, akan sulit untuk menjadi mulus kembali; demikian pula dengan Kepercayaan. **Nah, selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum tulus dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Ford kecil miliknya.

"Sakura, maaf." Sasuke memandang nanar mobil Ford yang telah melaju di jalan raya.

Dalam menjalin hubungan, yang harus di perhatikan adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Sebuah kepercayaan akan terbentuk melalui komunikasi yang baik dari pihak yang bersagkutan. Karena itu, dalam mengambil keputusan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, diperlukan ketegasan didalamnya. Ketegasan bahwa kau bisa menjaga pasanganmu. Ketegasan bahwa kau tidak akan berpaling. Ketegasan dalam kepercayaan.

"**Seperti selembar kertas yang sudah diremas, akan sulit untuk menjadi mulus kembali; demikian pula dengan Kepercayaan." ― Merry Riana.**

**The End**

Err, hai, halloo.. Maaf jika fic ini kurang bagus atau bahkan jelek, hehe.. Yah, ini cuma fic selingan yang muncul setelah ngeliat kata-kata Merry Riana. Entah kenapa kebayang fic yang kaya gini. Err, maaf kalo OOC dan yah.. ngga berkenan. Gomen. Ini si author lagi buntu ide tentang fic yang Forgotten. Bukannya mikirin fic itu malah bikin fic yang ini =.=v Hehe, bukan ngga dipikirkan kok, tapi tiba-tiba WB menyerang. Eh, udah udah, daripada banyak omong, mending kelik kelik tombol yang tulisannya review, Arigato **No Need Flames **

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Uchiha Bersaudara – Uchiha –piip-**


End file.
